Papyrus: Ace Attorney Trials, Tribilations, and Justice For All
by ShootingStarStories2
Summary: HELLO! IT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM A NEW DEFENSE ATTORNEY THAT WILL TAKE ANY CASE I SEE FIT! BEING TRAINED BY A GREAT DEFENSE LAWER! HOWEVER, MY BROTHER IS A PROSECUTOR, SO I WILL PROVE TO HIM THAT I AM CAPABLE OF HANDLING THESE CASES! Rated K . mild cussing.


**Date: 1/24/202x  
** **Time:?  
** **Place: Unknown  
** "Dear God, Dear God, Dear God, what have I done?! I have to pin this on somebody, but who? Ah, ah, AH! I know who! Yes, him, him, HIM!"

**Date: 1/26/202X  
** **Time: 2:00 Pm.  
** **Place: Defense lobby room.**

(WOWIE! MY FIRST CASE! BOY, AM I NERVOUS TODAY, I HOPE I GOT EVERYTHING READY!)

"Hey Papyrus!" A man said, distracting the skeleton from his thoughts. Papyrus jumped. "NYEH! DON'T DO THAT MR. RIGHT, YOU MIGHT GIVE ME A SOUL ATTACK!" Papyrus scolded. "Sorry," replied the man, "and it's Wright, like the Wright brothers." Papyrus rubbed his skull. "SORRY, MR. WRIGHT, I'M JUST NERVOUS FOR THE FIRST TRIAL!" Phoenix Wright smiled. "It's alright to be nervous, in fact, I was nervous about my first trial as well!" "I GUESS YOU GOT A POINT THERE MR. WRIGHT!"

(FOR THAT THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND I'M A NEW DEFENSE ATTORNEY. I'M ALSO THE FIRST MONSTER ATTORNEY IN HISTORY! JUST A FEW MONTHS AGO, WE MONSTERS WERE TRAPPED UNDERGROUND UNTIL A HUMAN NAMED FRISK FREED US ALL! AFTER SOME DISCUSSING, UNDYNE DECIDED TO LET ME BECOME A LAWYER. I HOPE THIS GOES WELL!)

"By the way, where's our client?" Papyrus sighed. "HE'S OVER THERE, COMPLICATING HIS LIFE RIGHT NOW." As if on cue, a high pitched voice yelled out: "It's all over! I knew it wasn't a good idea to come back up here!" Phoenix stared for a second. "Who was that?" "THAT, WAS FLOWEY," Papyrus responded. "HE'S A FLOWER THAT FRISK BROUGHT TO THE SURFACE. TWO DAYS AGO, APPARENTLY, HE MURDERED A DUMMY FROM THE RUINS." "A dummy?" Now Phoenix was confused. "WELL, IT'S POSSESSED BY A GHOST THAT HAD BECAME ONE WITH IT'S BODY" explained Papyrus. "I… see," Phoenix replied, his head was sweating a bit, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice. "IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GET INTO COURT, COME ALONG NOW MR. WRIGHT! NYEH HEH HEH!" said Papyrus, and he ran into the court, with Phoenix walking behind. "Why do I get the feeling, this is going to be a long trial?" The defense lawyer thought as he entered the courtroom.

**Date: 1/26/202x  
** **Time: 2:10 Pm.  
** **Place: District Courthouse room number one.**

The gallery was chattering up a storm, before the judge, otherwise known as Asgore Dreemur, banged his gavel. The gallery quieted down. "This court is now in session for the trial of Flowey Dreemur." "The prosecution is ready, your majesty." said a man in a light grey suit. "THE, ER," Papyrus hesitated, "DEFENSE IS READY, YOUR MAJESTY." "Papyrus, this is your first trial correct?" asked Asgore, slightly concerned. Papyrus nodded. "THAT IS CORRECT, YOUR HIGHNESS." "In that case, don't stress about it, you'll do fine. In fact, we shall do a small test to see if you're ready to handle this case head-on."

(NYEH, THIS DOES NOT LOOK GOOD HERE, UM, BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST!)

"First question, what's the defendant's name?" An easy question. "THAT'S FLOWEY DREEMUR." Asgore nodded. "Alright, the next question is, what's the victim's name?" Papyrus sweatdropped a little, but he checked the court record, just in case. "WELL, YOUR MAJESTY, HE DOESN'T OFFICIALLY HAS A NAME, BUT HE WAS OFTEN CALLED 'THE RUINS DUMMY' OR 'RD' FOR SHORT." Asgore nodded. "Correct, last question. This is a murder trial is it not? Tell me what was the cause of death?" Papyrus checked the autopsy report. "HE WAS KILLED BY BEING STABBED IN THE BACK." Asgore smiled. "Well, you answered all my questions correctly. Mr. Payne?" "Yes, your majesty?" The man looked at the judge. "As the defense pointed out, RD has been killed by being stabbed, tell me what was the murder weapon?" Payne smiled. "We found a pair of scissors stuck in his pile of dust, it looks like he was stabbed multiple times before dying." The gallery began chatting again before they were hushed by Asgore's gavel. "The court accepts these scissors as evidence!"

**Dust-Stained scissors added into the Court Record!**

"NYEH HEH HEH! I THINK I GOT THIS IN THE BAG!" Said Papyrus confidently. Payne chuckled, "Don't get cocky, rookie, we've only just begun the trial! In fact, I have a witness that has seen the defendant fleeing the crime! The prosecution calls Glad Dummy to the stand!" A few moments later, a dummy, who was smiling, hovered to the witness stand. "Witness, state your name and occupation!" Said Asgore. "My name is Glad dummy and my occupation is a store clerk and cousin to RD." Replied the dummy. "Good, good! Now please testify about what you saw!" Said Asgore. "Yes, your majesty!"

**Testimony: What I saw.**

_\- I was making my rounds when I saw a flower dive under the floor.-  
_ _\- Thinking it strange, I went to investigate.-  
_ _\- When I arrived at the spot the flower disappeared, I saw a gruesome sight!-_

_\- I found my cousin's dust on the floor, with the murder weapon in the middle of the dust.-  
_ _\- I remember the time exactly, it was about 1:00 Pm!-_

"Hmm, that sounds like a true version of the events." Said Asgore thoughtfully. "Very well, Papyrus began your cross-examination!"

(CROSS EXAMINE WHAT? THAT TESTIMONY WAS BULLETPROOF!)

"Well, there are obvious lies in that testimony," Phoenix whispered to Papyrus.

"LIES?" The skeleton pondered. "Yes, lies." replied Phoenix, "You must press a statement, and then look at the court record to find a contradiction!"

**Cross-Examination: What I saw.  
** _\- I was making my rounds when I saw a flower dive under the floor.-_

**HOLD IT!  
** "You were making your rounds?" asked Papyrus. "Why yes, after all, it is my job to make sure nothing gets stolen!" Replied Glad Dummy. "I see, what happened next?" Asked Payne.

_\- Thinking it strange, I went to investigate.-_

_\- When I arrived at the spot the flower disappeared, I saw a gruesome sight!-  
_ _\- I found my cousin's dust on the floor, with the murder weapon in the middle of the dust.-_

_\- I remember the time exactly, it was about 1:00 Pm!-  
_ **OBJECTION!**

"YOUR MAJESTY, THERE'S A CLEAR FLAW IN THE WITNESS' TESTIMONY!" Yelled Papyrus. "Oh, whatever do you mean?" Asked Asgore. "IT'S IN THE AUTOPSY REPORT!" Replied Papyrus. "THE TIME OF DEATH WAS AT 2:00 PM. THERE WOULD BE NOBODY-" Papyrus paused realizing he had said a pun, in court no less.

(CONFOUND YOU SANS! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!)

Papyrus coughed."NO 'BODY' TO BE FOUND AT THE AREA! CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS ONE HOUR GAP?!" The dummy twitched a bit. "Well," He said, sweating a bit. "That is a good question." "Well, you better have a good answer." Said Asgore. "Ah, well I heard the time!" Replied Glad Dummy. "You heard the time? Please testify about this!" Said Asgore sternly.

**Testimony: I "Heard" the time.  
** _\- You see we have time watches that told us the time. -  
_ _\- I know, I don't have arms, so I had my watch put around my neck. -  
_ _\- It read the time out loud every few minutes or so. -  
_ _\- That day, however, it was running about an hour slow, due to a malfunction.-  
_ _\- So yeah, terribly sorry about that.-_

"Apology accepted, Glad Dummy." Said Asgore. "Now Papyrus, you may cross-examine the witness!"

**Cross-Examination: I "Heard" the time.**

_\- You see we have time watches that told us the time. -  
_ **HOLD IT!**

"I BELIEVE THESE WATCHES ARE POWERED BY WIFI, CORRECT?" Asked Papyrus. "Yeah, they are. They only run on Wifi, they cannot work otherwise." The Dummy confirmed. "I see, but you don't have arms." Said Payne. "Well," Began the Dummy.

_\- I know, I don't have arms, so I had my watch put around my neck. -  
_ _\- It read the time out loud every few minutes or so. -  
_ _\- That day, however, it was running about an hour slow, due to a malfunction.-  
_ **HOLD IT!**

"WHAT WAS THE MALFUNCTION?" Asked Papyrus, while stroking his chin. "Allow me to explain, your majesty." Said Payne, who was sweating bullets. "There was a blackout that had occurred during the time of the murder. It was rather close, too." "I see," said Asgore, "Witness, please add this to your testimony!"

_\- There was a blackout in our area. Let me tell you that the WiFi was terrible! -  
_ **OBJECTION!**

Papyrus slammed his desk. "THERE'S A MASSIVE CONTRADICTION IN THE WITNESS' TESTIMONY!" "Oh, by what do you mean by that, rookie?" asked Payne. "EARLIER IN THE TESTIMONY, THE WITNESS CONFIRMED THAT THE WATCHES RUN ON WIFI AND ON WIFI ONLY!" Said Papyrus, "IF THERE WAS A BLACKOUT, THAT CAN ONLY MEAN," Papyrus pointed to the witness. "THAT THE WATCHES WEREN'T WORKING AT ALL!" The dummy twitched again and for a fraction of a second, he looked distressed. "Witness, you're hurting your credibility!" Snapped Asgore. "Please, tell the truth!" "Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!" The dummy snapped back. "I will!"

**Testimony: I saw the time!  
** _\- Actually, I didn't hear the time, I saw it! -_

_\- The murder weapon, it's also a clock! -  
_ _\- If you don't believe me, check the small clock on it! -  
_ _\- So unless you've got a problem, my testimony is flawless, flawless, FLAWLESS! -_

__"Witness, please try to remain calm!" Said Asgore. "But, Papyrus, please began your cross-examination!"

**Cross-Examination: I saw the time!  
** _\- Actually, I didn't hear the time, I saw it! -  
_ _\- The murder weapon, it's also a clock! -  
_ _\- If you don't believe me, check the small clock on it! -_

_\- So unless you've got a problem, my testimony is flawless, flawless, FLAWLESS! -  
_**OBJECTION!**

"I CHECKED THE SICCSORS, THERE IS INDEED A CLOCK, HOWEVER, THE TIME ON IT IS WRONG!" Yelled Papyrus. "And why is that?" Asked Asgore. "ON THE CLOCK IT READS '1:30.' MR. PAYNE, WHAT'S THE TIME NOW?" Replied Papyrus. Payne chuckled, "Must you ask these questions? Why it's…" Payne's face went pale as he realized what the defense was getting at. "2:30." Was all that he could say. "YOU SEE, YOUR MAJESTY, THE CLOCK WAS RUNNING AN HOUR SLOW!" The dummy cackled. "Irrelevant, Irrelevant, IRRELEVANT! It seems like the clock might be running an hour slow today! But, but, BUT! Can you prove that the clock was running an hour slow on the day of the murder?" Papyrus thought for a minute. "YES, I CAN!" "Very well, show us evidence that proves this clock was an hour slow on the day of the murder!" Said Asgore.

**TAKE THAT!**

"WELL, IT'S SIMPLE, YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus got out a piece of paper. "THESE SICCISORS WERE MANUFACTURED IN FRANCE CORRECT?" "Yea? So what? So What! SO WHAT?!" the dummy snapped. "WELL, THE TIME DIFFERENCE THERE IS ABOUT THREE HOURS." Explained Papyrus. "WHEN IT'S 2:00 PM HERE, IT'S 1:00 PM THERE, THE NEXT DAY! THE CLOCK WASN'T SET YET, DUE TO THEM RECENTLY ARRIVING, ERGO." Papyrus slammed his desk again, then pointed directly at the dummy. "THE CLOCK WASN'T RUNNING AN HOUR SLOW, IT WAS RUNNING THREE HOURS FAST!" The dummy began to shake uncontrollably.

**OBJECTION!**

****"What your saying is ludicrous!" Yelled Payne. "Are you suggesting that this witness is the murderer?!" Papyrus nodded. "I AM INDEED!" Papyrus yelled back. "But this witness doesn't have a motive! Why would he kill his own cousin?!" Payne pointed out while sweating bullets.

**TAKE THAT!**

****Papyrus took out, yet another piece of paper. "ACCORDING TO THIS NOTE BY A THERAPIST, THIS DUMMY HAD A REALLY BAD TEMPER!" Papyrus then slammed his desk. "I BELIEVE THAT THERE WAS AN ARGUMENT BETWEEN THE WITNESS, THE VICTIM, AND THE DEFENDANT! THEN THIS WITNESS FINALLY LOST HIS TEMPER AND THREW THE PAIR OF SICCORS AT THEM. MY CLIENT BURROWED UNDER THE GROUND, AVOIDING THE HIT. BUT THE VICTIM WASN'T SO LUCKEY. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENED NEXT." The dummy finally lost control of his body, while laughing like a maniac. Cotten flew everywhere! When the dummy stopped, he leaned back and fell to the ground. The gallery went ballistic and Asgore tried calming them down. "Nice job, Papyrus!" Whispered Phoenix. A few minutes passed before the gallery calmed down. "It seems that we have reached a conclusion." Said Asgore. "Mr. Payne, what happened to the witness?" Payne didn't say a word for a second before he replied with, "He's being arrested as we speak." Asgore nodded. "And now, I'll declare my verdict!"

**NOT GUILTY!**

**Date: 1/26/202x**

**Time: 3:02 Pm.**

**Place: Defendant's lobby room.**

"Great job out there Papyrus." Said Phoenix. Papyrus rubbed his skull. "OH, IT WAS NOTHING! BUT I NEVER WOULD'VE WON IF I DIDN'T HAVE A GREAT TEACHER!" Then, he noticed Flowey appeared out of the ground. "Thanks for saving me, out there Papyrus. But I didn't deserve this. So I made a decision. I'm going back to Mt. Eboutt tomorrow." The Skeleton was alarmed! "BUT FLOWEY, IF YOU DO THAT, EVERYONE WILL MISS YOU!" Flowey sighed. "Look, I already told Frisk that I didn't want to come back. They said it was fine to return back. And so, I bid you farewell." Flowey was about to go back underground when Papyrus suddenly yelled.

**HOLD IT!**

"WAIT FLOWEY, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" "Papyrus, haven't you forgotten, I have no soul. I'm just a soulless being, with no emotions. I'll just get in the way of everything. I'll-" But before Flowey could continue, Papyrus began to hug the flower. "PLEASE. STAY, I REALLY, REALLY DON'T WANT YOU TO GO." Flowey, still trying to process what was going on, went sullen. This was not the first time this had happened, but Flowey felt pity for the skeleton. Then the flower's eyes went wide. Something inside the flower suddenly snapped into place. Without any warning, Flowey began to cry. "Why? How? How can I feel?" Papyrus backed off, and brought out something, he was sure it was real. In front of them a floating, silver soul was hovering in front of the flower. Papyrus didn't say anything, but his face said it all. "I… change my mind." Said Flowey. "You know, I can work for you if you want." "REALLY?" asked Papyrus. "It's the best way to repay you!" Replied Flowey happily and for the first time in centuries, The flower monster smiled his true smile.

Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious figure was watching them in the distance. "turns out that the flower was innocent, heh, my bro is so cool. i'm sorry bro, but i have a job to do. we'll face each other in court soon, very soon indeed." With that, the figure disappeared.


End file.
